


Beach Boys, Beach Boys

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Also this might not be one of my best works, Fluff, Happy birthday my dude, I write meh under panic, I wrote this for colby who is a rad dude, M/M, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: On a day off, Seth wants to spend a date with Finn. Why not a beach date?





	Beach Boys, Beach Boys

There was one thing that Seth loved. Well besides the wrestling business and his sweet boyfriend Finn, but what he also loved was the ocean. The smell of salt, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the heat of the sun on his skin. The dark haired man wanted to relax with his lover on one of their rare day offs.

 

When Seth asked the Irishman about where to spend the day earlier, Finn simply kissed Seth’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m fine with wherever you decide, love.” The gesture had Seth smiling for almost the entire day, and while Seth would never admit it out loud, he loved Finn’s simple gestures of romance. Again, not that he would ever admit it, Finn would tease him for days about it and probably amp it up. 

 

“You’ve got your thinking face on, what’re you thinking architect?” Roman’s deep voice snapped Seth out of his thoughts, and he turned to face the man who was standing behind him. Seth felt his face heat up again as he cleared his throat.

 

“Well, you know how we have about a day or two off?” Seth said and Roman nodded. “Well, I kinda wanna take Finn out somewhere, just don’t know where.” He mumbled the last part and averted his eyes, hoping that the other long haired man wouldn’t laugh. But Roman only smiled and patted Seth’s shoulder.

 

“Think of where you’d like to take him. Y’know, picture it.” He managed to say before being whisked away for his match. Seth rested his head on his hand, eyes landing on Finn, who was talking with Bayley a few feet away. The Irishman noticed the dark haired man staring and gave him a small smile, waving a bit, and Seth waved back with a grin on his face. 

 

_‘Think Rollins, think! Where would be a good but simple place for a date?’_ Not an indoors date, everyone knew that Finn disliked being indoors unless he absolutely had to be. Maybe they could head to Clearwater, they were in Florida after all, Finn would love the beach there. 

 

Seth was startled out of his thoughts when he felt arms drape around his shoulders, but relaxed when he heard Finn’s familiar chuckle and he turned his head a little to look at his boyfriend. “Scared the hell out of me, goofball.” He said, causing the Irishman to chuckle. 

 

“You know I always do this, why do you still get surprised love?” Finn kissed Seth’s cheek before detaching himself and standing next to his lover. 

 

“What got ya thinking so hard Seth? Any more and you probably could’ve burned a hole into the wall.” Seth blushed slightly, knowing that if he could, he would really burn it down. But he didn’t want to tell Finn his entire plan, just a little hint.

 

“Just thinking of what we’re gonna do babe.” Seth said as he kissed Finn’s head. 

 

“You do know that we could just stay inside somewhere, watch a movie.” The dark haired man managed to catch Finn’s little grimace. “Don’t need to do a lot.” 

 

Seth rolled his eyes good naturedly, shaking his head a little. “We’re just gonna head to Clearwater for a bit, it’s not like we’re gonna fuck shit up.” Finn looked at Seth with a gaze of disbelief. “Okay so we trashed a hotel room but it wasn’t my fault.”

 

“If I remember correctly, I found you trying to kill a spider and you basically turned the room upside down so technically it was your fault.” This time Seth knew he turned a bright red, face feeling hot as he covered his face with his hands. “I didn’t forget about that and I will hold it against you!” 

 

“In times like this I hate you.”

 

“You love me too much, love.”

 

“Sadly.”

 

“Hey!”

 

-

 

It was near nine in the morning when the lovers were eating breakfast, both used to waking up in the early hours of the morning. Seth was hoping for a good day with Finn, hoping that their plans wouldn’t change.

 

“So, what’s the agenda for the day?” Finn asked Seth while eating, a curious gleam in his eyes. Did Seth want to keep him in the dark or should he tell him? It wasn’t like he planned for this to be a surprise.

 

“We’re heading to the beach at about… eleven? So we have some time to kill.” Finn’s eyes brightened a bit, and Seth chuckled a little, kissing the other man’s cheek. “After we clean up, I’m taking a nap.”

 

“Of course mo chroi, you need your beauty sleep after all.” Finn chuckled, and Seth flipped him off with a little grin. “Wait no, don’t sleep!” The Irishman cried.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I want to watch a movie.”

 

“Fine, pick something.” Seth playfully rolled his eyes as Finn let out a small cheer.

 

-

 

They decided to head out of their room around noon, neither of them wanting to get out of bed after the movie. While walking the streets, they took a few photos with fans that passed them, and passed a few places that they could take a look at later.

 

The almost hot Florida air made entering the cool water rewarding, Seth enjoying it. The long haired man didn’t expect to get splashed in the face, but as he wiped the water away, he saw Finn knee deep in and laughing. 

 

“Balor you’re so dead!” Seth yelled at his boyfriend, letting out a yelp as he felt cold hands grab his wrist and began to drag him farther from shore. He didn’t know how far from shore they were until Seth felt himself being pulled underwater. His eyes stung as he saw Finn waving at him, and the Irishman inched closer to him until Seth felt lips against his.  
Oh. The _underwater kiss._ It wasn’t a long one, just a peck, and Finn pulled away quickly while pointing to the surface. They both let out gasps as they reached the surface, smiles on their faces and chuckles escaping from their mouths. When Seth realized that they were far from the shore, he quickly swam with Finn behind him.

 

When it was nearing dusk, they returned to the hotel to change from their soaking clothes into dry ones, however they had to be careful due to sunburns on their bodies. Finn opted for them to head to an ice cream parlor he saw on the way. In Seth’s hand was caramel ice cream, and Finn had mint in his. 

 

Of course Finn decided to have mint instead of vanilla this time, and he even took a few licks from Seth’s cone! Finn had his own right there in front of him! And he knew he had mint on his tongue, Seth didn’t want any of that on his ice cream. 

 

“Finn, for the love of god, you have your mint right in front of you!” 

 

“Quit whining, sharing is caring.”

 

“Now you just sound like a kid.”

 

“Fuck you Rollins.”

 

In a split second decision, Seth crushed his lips against Finn’s, earning a surprised noise from the Irishman. He could taste the lingering mint and caramel on Finn, a sweet taste almost. When Seth pulled away, he said, “I tasted more mint than caramel, gross.” The statement caused laughter to erupt from Finn, and Seth grinned. This was one of their better days, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> On a short time constraint, here's a gift for one of my best friends who is the greatest!


End file.
